


A Promise

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: My take on Max's goodbye to Mitch in 1x12. Max lets Mitch know exactly how he feels about his daughter - and makes him a promise.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	A Promise

It wasn’t until Zoey had her hand on the doorknob that a lump lodged itself at the base of Max’s throat. He had been so focused on getting Zoey to her parent’s house he didn’t even take a breath, let alone a moment to reflect on why they had to make a mad dash out of her apartment.

“Zoey, can you come in the kitchen a moment please?” Maggie’s tone was heartbreakingly soft as she called out to her daughter. Max watched as Zoey turned to him, with an unsure look on her face.

“Uh. Can you just give me um… a minute?”

“Sure.” He replied immediately.

Max knew what she really meant was _please don’t go anywhere_. Zoey took one last glance at her father before making her way to the kitchen. Max stood still for a moment, feeling like he didn’t know what to do with his entire being. Turning to look at Mitch, who had been sitting in his favorite spot on the couch, Max decided to go talk to the man that always seemed to put him at ease.

“Hey Mitch. Hope you don’t mind me keeping you company for a minute.” Max chuckled lightly, as he sat down on the couch next to his self-appointed adoptive dad.

He was quickly silenced by the lack of recognition from Mitch that he was even there. Without thinking, Max placed his hand gently over Mitch’s and gave it a soft and gentle squeeze. A gurgle from Mitch gave Max the impression that he had his attention. Max thought about all the things he wanted to say to the man that had always made him feel like family, more so than his own flesh and blood ever did. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to find the right words to convey his appreciation for Mitch. Max decided that even if he couldn’t take away all the pain Mitch was feeling, he could at least ease his mind a bit in his final moments.

“You know I love her right? Zoey. I love her. I have since the moment we met. I want you to know Mitch, that you never have to worry about her. I’ll make sure she gets out of her own head from time to time, like you always do. I will always be there for her, whatever she needs, always. I am more than happy to take care of her for you - for the rest of my life.” Max looked on as Mitch’s eyes opened and his head turned ever so slightly.

Though he couldn’t speak, Max could see the shimmering gratitude and love in his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if I even had a chance with her. But earlier … let’s just say she’s picked up a few things from her parents over the years.” A soft smile graced Mitch’s face and he and Max shared a little laugh.

“I know she loves me too. She just doesn’t fully realize it yet. But that’s what makes Zoey … Zoey – right?” Mitch seemed to blink in agreement.

Max leaned over and wrapped Mitch in a light hug.

“I’ve got our girl … I promise.” Max whispered before he leaned back into his seat.

Just then, Emily and David made their way out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. The three shared a look before Max got up and walked into the kitchen. Maggie was just letting go of Zoey’s hand, and used that same hand to give Max a gentle pat on the arm before leaving to join her husband in the living room. Max sat down where Maggie had just been and looked with worried eyes at his best friend.

Without prompting, Zoey told him what Howie had just said.

“This is it. Howie is going to make him comfortable … and then …” Zoey stopped to wipe away the tears that had started falling.

Max got up and went over, pulling her into his side.

“How do I do this, Max? I don’t know w-what to do.” As her tears flowed, Max couldn’t even begin to fathom what Zoey was going through.

After a few minutes, and after taking a few deep breaths, Zoey calmed herself down and left to wash her face in the downstairs bathroom. Max let out a deep sigh realizing that whatever he could, and would, do for her in this moment – wasn’t enough.

Max got up and made his way to Mitch’s empty office. Leaning in the doorway, he took out his phone to call someone who could do what he couldn’t. Afterall, he had a promise to keep – he had to take care of their girl.


End file.
